As social networking becomes more popular, various third party applications allow users of mobile endpoint devices to share their location information with other users. For example, the location of the user may be determined from a mobile endpoint device. Typically, the user does not need to do anything to provide their location via the mobile endpoint device. In some cases, the user may not even know that their location is being published or tracked via their mobile endpoint device.
This may raise a concern for parents who have children that typically sign up for social networking applications and those applications that provide or track their location via their mobile endpoint device. Parents may not want to allow their children's location information to be available to anyone in the public. As a result, privacy concerns exist with these types of applications.